Come Away To The Water
by LupaaLove
Summary: Emiliegh was kidnapped and taken away when she was only Sixteen. Three years later she's found a way out and manages to get home. Only there are complications and then that certain hot-head shifter imprints on her. Could he and the rest of the pack help heal her wounds and sew back the broken parts?Rated M just to be on the SAFE side. UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME


** Disclaimer I Do NOT Own . I Only Own My O/C's And Part Of This Plot. I Got This Idea From Watching House At The End Of The You Wanted To Know. I Doubt You Did...Well On To The Story!**

Chapter 1. Away From The Life You've Always Knew

_Come Away Little Loss_

_Come Away To The Water_

_To The Ones That Are Waiting Only For You_

* * *

one word made it's way through my mind. They'd left for dinner with the Wilkinson's. I knew I could make it. But my question was. How far could I make it? I stood slowly from bed and went to the closet. I reached up and felt around the top shelf for the hair pin. I pushed my red hair to the back of my head and shut the closet doors quietly. I held my breath when I heard someone downstairs closing the front door. I heard a sneeze and soon recognized it to be Jason he'd left earlier to go to the grocery store. I didn't know he'd be back so soon.

"Emi-baby!"he called steps echoing on the wooden staircase. I swiftly went back to the bed,lying down. I pulled the cover up over me as much as I could and hid the pin underneath his 'd just walked when I pulled my hand from underneath his pillow.

"I'm back," he said kissing my temple softly and pressed a hand to my belly. I was 7 months pregnant with twins. His twins. He went over to the dresser and took out his wallet.

"I forgot it and I need it if I'm gonna get that x-box I've been wanting." he said smiling at me. I only nodded. He went to the restroom that was in the room. When I heard the door lock click I stood as quickly as I could. I grabbed the now unneeded pin and put in my hair before gently bending down and grabbing the small carry-on. It was a Scooby book bag that you'd see a six or seven year old taking to school. I took a deep breath and stood up going to the door, I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I shut the door quietly and went down the stairs as quietly and quickly as I could. The front door was already ajar. I opened it and left out. I hadn't seen the outside world in months and now I was free. I took in my surroundings and stepped off of the porch. The green grass touched my bare feet and I loved the feeling of it. I looked around once again as I walked further and further from the house.

_**BANG!**_

"Emiliegh!Get back in here!" I heard him yelling. I turned around and looked up at the room window to see he had broken it and was leaning out of it. He couldn't get out it was to high of a jump.

"Now Emiliegh!"he yelled.

I ran. I ran for my life. I ran for my twins life. I wouldn't go back there for anything. I'd been there against my will for three long and agonizing years. I don't know how long I'd been running. I kept pushing myself every time I'd gotten tired. I ran more. I know I'd left at about three noon but now it was dark out and I had no clue where I was. I sat down on a fallen log and took off the small book bag and got out one of the water bottles. I drank half of the bottle before grabbing a granola bar. I put the book bag back on, and wiped the sweat from my face. I was tired and out of breath. It was then I realized I'd been running on nothing but adrenaline.

I know your probably wondering why I was running but I don't want to get into that right now. I don't want to dwell on the past. The only thing that mattered at this moment was that I was free. I stood and walked slowly over towards what I assumed was the edge of the woods. As the tree's started to slowly clear out I noticed a small one story home. It was lit up and looked to be full. There was a truck in the drive and a small car. I slowly made my way over to the front door. My heart pounding in my chest. I had to get help. And it was either this or keep going for I don't know how long till I found some kind of city. I opted for the first. I felt my one of the twins kick in annoyance. I knew they were both tired and hungry because I was also. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened there stood a beautiful woman her eyes brown and surprised. She had on a long shirt and sweats. She let me in and quickly led me to the kitchen. There were only two more people in here and they both we're huge guys.

"Jared," the lady had said. I was frightened beyond straight. Maybe I should have just kept walking and found a town.

Wait.

Did she just say Jared?

"Yeah Kim?" one of the boys turned around and looked straight at me. That was my brother. My oldest and only brother. Holy crap today luck was definitely on my side.

"Emiliegh?" he asked standing from his chair. He was huge!

"Jared?"I asked. My voice a soft whisper.

* * *

**Okay that's all I can get out right now. Tell me what do you think?!Please Review thanks!Oh and By The Way! I'll Mention All Of My Reviewers and Thank them![Habit] And One Or Two Lucky Reviewers will get an inbox from me! (don't worry I'm not full of want to thank you for taking your time and reading my suckish story!)**


End file.
